Obsession
by Vermillion Envy
Summary: Apology. The single soul that understood Beyond like no other. Beyond Birthday. The one who would do anything to understand. She was the one who was insane...he was the one who was obsessed. AxBB Based on The Thespian By Alesana.
1. The Emptieness Will Haunt you

Apology. The single soul that understood Beyond like no other. Beyond Birthday the one who would do anything to understand. She was the one who was insane...he was the one who was obssesed. AxBB Based on The Thespian By Alesana, and my interpritation of the song. Slight angst but my oppinion of a happy ending.

* * *

_I am here to tell you a story. A story that will torcher your thoughts by day and poision your dreams by night. And all though i will do my best, there are no words that can be writen nor brush strocks on canvas, that can describe the stark, and uter horror of the night that Annabell died._

**_The Emptiness Will Haunt You._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**"The emptiness will haunt you." **_This was all Apology had to hear before shooting up off the warm ground in which she had fallen asleep on. She looked to her right to see Beyond, still resting soundly in the shadow of the tall oak tree. This tree, the tree that had caused this freindship they now shared. The tree where she had been sitting the day she had first seen him_._

_I had been sitting in my tree, the tree i had so long before claimed as my own. All the sheep of the orphanage knew to be wary of Apology's prized tree,which is why when i heard shouting i was aroused from my sleep to see _Him _for the first time._

_"FREAK!" One boy yelled throwing a stone at the ebony haired boy. "MONSTER! Why don't you go die!" Another shouted._

_**"You should help."** Said Monotone._

_**"Yes! Yes! A should help the boy,hm! He has the eyes!"** Higher added._

_I wasn't sure what 'The Eyes' were nor why the voices told me to help the boy when the normally would instruct me to kill him, but at the moment i did not care. So I stood and began to walk the few feet of distance that stood between the children and I. _

_A boy who looked older than myself picked up a stone and prepared to throw it._

_"I might reconsider my actions if I were you." I whispered to his ear pressing a knife i had stolen from dinner the night before against the taunt flesh of his throat._

_The boy froze as did the other three there. The dark haired boy, who was covering his head with his arms, not moved them to look up._

_"APOLOGY!" I heard Roger shout, "What on earth do you think you are doing?"_

_I turned my head, my grip never shifting nor moving. "Punishing the guilty." I answered._

_There was a moment of quiet only filled by the distant sound of children playing and Roger's disaproving sigh._

_I removed the knife from the boys throat. "Leave this boy be, or I'll hold true to my threat." I said before leaving, ignoring Roger and the sudden sobs that erupted from the threatened boy._

_"**A you must kill him! He deserves to die you know hm, just like all the others here." **Higher said._

_**"All but the boy with the eyes deserve to die." **Monotone spoke._

_"And they all shall.." I said to myself returning into the orphanage.__**

* * *

**_

_**A.N.- For this time being, Apology is meant to be schizophrenic. This means she hears (and might see) things that are not actually real. 'Her voices' are the result of this (I.E. Monotone and Higher) and that's why their 'speach' is in bold (along with other things I might add later.)**_

_**next chapter- To Be Scared of Nothing, **_

_**-Vermillion Envy**_


	2. To Be Afraid Of Nothing

_Baby, Why are you doing this to me? Sweetheart, are those your eyes? Staring straight back at me? Angel I see your smile everywhere! Darling, Stop._

* * *

_**To Be Scared Of Nothing.**_

* * *

**"To be scared of nothing, yet fear this boy.." **Apology flinched, quickly looking around. This voice, the one she had no name for, it was a new one. It had scared her, made her believe that a real person would speak, unlike the others that were pure imagination.

Before she had come to Wammy's she had many voices, ones of boys, girls, men, women, all that told her different things. It was when her mother still lived that she was scared of these nameless manifestations of her own mind. When they would scream at her, tell her how worthless she was, that she should die. The same scornfully words of her mother. She laughed softly at her thoughts. To think of her mother, the one who she had hated more than any being she had ever encountered. Her mother, the one who's funeral, for the first time since she could remember, she laughed at, and smiled with more emotion then she had ever experienced in her short 7 years of life. The woman who's parents had looked at her with disgust as she did so, though they had done no differently before that time.

It was as these thoughts and memories flooded her mind did Beyond awaken from his sleep.

"Apology.." he said softly, "What is it you find funny?"

She looked at him, her dark blue eyes locked with his blood red ones. "Have I ever told you of my mother?" she asked.

He sat up, pulling his legs to his chest arms resting on his knees. "No." He answered simply.

She laughed again before tucking a lock of her long silver hair behind her ear. "She died two months before i came here, so five years or so ago." She began, breaking eye contact with him in favor of looking at the empty field in front of them. "I hated her, with what i can only assume to be, a burning passion. She would constantly hit me, scream at me. To this day I'm not sure why she did." She closed her eyes, picturing her mother. "She had dirty brown hair that was always in knots, and a pair of mud brown eyes that she would never look at me with. And her skin, disgusting and pasty, always covered in bruises and cuts from god knows who."

She opened her eye, lifting her hand to eye level. "I still don't remember how it was she died. All i know is that I got this scar from who ever did it." The dark red scar still remained on her skin. A curved line from the tip of her left ring finger to the left edge of her palm.

"Let's go." Beyond said suddenly standing up and extending a hand to Apology. She took it pulling herself up. They began to walk, still hand in hand before a small group cut them off.

"Look guys, its the freaks out for their afternoon stroll, how cute." A blond girl said, the other children laughed as she did.

Beyond was unaffected by the girls words however Apology's grip on his hand tightened slightly.

"Come on, don't mess with them." A smaller brunette girl said pulling the others arm.

"And why shouldn't I?"The blond said angrily, "They're freaks! They deserve to be punished." A few of the children there cheered as though the blond was right. She bent over picking up a a small stone that just fit in her palm before throwing it the few feet between them, hitting A's left arm. There was a moment of pause as the children looked on in amazement.

"What is your name?" Apology asked calmly. The other children did not understand her lack of responce, but BB understood perfectly well what was going on in her mind.

"My name?" The blond said, "I'm Backyard Bottomslash, What's it to you Freak!"

Apology laughed, releasing Beyond's hand closing the few feet that stood between her and Backyard.

"Just making sure," Apology began, her tongue licking her upper lip before her eyes meet with Backyards, "They will put the proper name on your headstone."

Backyard backed up slightly at her words mixed with the emotionless stare from Apology's eyes. The silver haired girl lifted her hand outstretching her hand till her longest finger meet with the left arm of the other. "Beyond." she said simply.

"No." He answered, "15, 3 27."

Apology frowned, removing her finger. "I suppose it can wait." She turned around walking back to Beyond. She took his hand smiling before pulling him with her as they continued to, and back into Wammy's walls.

Once they were safely inside, away from the other children and in a desolated hallway, A stopped walking and released Beyonds hand.

"So," Apology began, "I have to wait 15 years?" She looked at Beyond, her eyes almost sad.

"15 years, 3 months and 27 days, about that long." He answered back.

She sighed. "Fine then." They began walking again. "In 15 years, 3 months and 27 days, Backyard Bottomslash shall die of blood loss," she paused, "But if I am to wait that long, she will lose a leg along with her left arm."

Beyond smiled to himself knowing perfectly well, Apology held true to her threats.

* * *

**A.N. My friend and I were talking about BB's murder victim so i wrote about that instead of a flash back for A. Anyway...that was chapter two~~ Review~ chu~~~**


	3. It's Just You, And Me

_I touch your lips and stare in your eyes. You smile and it makes me fly. You are the reason my heart beats. Tonight, its just you and me. _

* * *

It was just after seven when the two had returned to their room. A and BB had been sharing a room practically since they had known each other, although Roger had no idea of this move. The smallish room consisted of two twin beds, a dresser, a closet and shelves that were full and over flowing with books.

A fell onto her bed with a groan. "I can not wait for the day where I may kill all the worthless souls here." Beyond laughed, walking over to his bed and lying down as well. He looked over to A as she leaned forward on her elbows, causing her long silver hair to cascade over her shoulders and breasts. He smiled to himself as she explained in gruesome detail how she would slaughter the idiots who inhabited Wammy's house.

He examined the misleading porcalin beauty of the practicly phycotic girl. Not only did it hide her practicly phycotic possabilities, but it hid an even darker, more frightning side only he knew.

_It was a few days after I had met her, this girl A, that i noticed it._

_"Beyond!" Apology exclaimed, quickly running to my side. I stopped walking as she arrived at my side, panting slightly._

_"Hello Apology." I said simply in an even voice._

_"Hello, Beyond!" She answered enthusiastically, a smile spreading over her face._

_"Is there something you wished to speak about?" I asked after a moment of quiet._

_She looked down a moment before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear,"Well..". Her head shot back up and her smile was visable again, "I wanted to ask your opinion on something."_

_My eyebrow raised. I had known Apology for almost a month and there had been several moments like this. Where her expression would suddenly turn sad or angry, or where her lips would move so quickly as though she was whispering some secret._

_"Well what is it?" I asked pushing my thoughts aside._

_"Well..." she began, "How long have we known each other?"_

_"Over a month." I answered._

_She paused. "Why is it you've stayed for such a long period of time?"_

_It was I who stopped now. Why had I stayed at her side? She was clearly an unstable person, yet it never truly phased me till that moment._

_"I suppose you haven't given me a reason to leave."_

_As soon as these words were said she began to laugh, something i rarely saw her do. A reached over, grabbing my hand, and began to run._

_"A!" I shouted quickly caught off guard._

_"Just keep up Beyond!" She said back. "It's just you and me for now!"_

He's eyes flashed above her head as he numbers suddenly decreased. Beyond flinched inwardly, hating how her numbers would change so drastically, from a day to twenty years in a single moment. He stood as she stopped her rant of future murders. Beyond took a seat next to her, leaving his feet touching the ground, something instantly out of character.

"Beyo-" A began, but was cut off by Beyonds lips nearing hers.

"You can stop me, if you chose to.."

But she didn't. He leaned forward till their lips met gently. A responded but seconds after, as their kiss became more passionate. Beyonds tongue lapped at A's lip asking for entrance. She smirked, keeping her lips closed, and leaned forward causing Beyond to fall onto his back. He looked up at her smiling face, only smiling back when her numbers shot back up. He reached up pulling her into a demanding kiss which she allowed, responding with the same passion. This time she opened her mouth allowing him to explore the unfamiliar cavern. "Beyond," she said as they broke apart for air. "Shhh," he silenced her, "Tonight, it's just you and me."

* * *

**A.N. if you listen to the song you know that there is a part before this..well thats the next chapter cause i liked this order better. Hopefully it'll be better, theres only a few chapters left..**

**OH! And I need a Beta for this soo, if you're interested pm me.**

**_-Vermillion Envy_**


	4. Silence

_Night falls and I'm running in circles. I'm being chased by my imagination._

* * *

Apology lied on Beyonds pail chest, drawing obscure patterns with her finger. B held her close, her warmth almost burning his skin, though he did not complain. Her numbers were at a safe point which made him all the more happy. The silence was broken by a growl that erupted from A's stomach. She laughed lightly, as did Beyond.

"Here," he said sitting up, "I'll get you some food and myself some jam." He stood up collecting his clothes and tossing Apology hers. She replaced the tight black top, along with her underwear though not bothering with her tight black jeans.

"Make sure to get me sweets!" she hollered as he left the room.

He was almost halfway down the hall when his eyes caught something black. He quickly shot around searching for the cause. Beyond saw it flash again momentarily abandoning his search for food in favor of finding whatever the thing was. He turned around following it. It wasn't till he heard a laugh that made he stopped. It was a dark chuckle that sent shivers through his system. He paused, realizing that this wasn't one of the Wammys kids, maybe not even something human. It was then he heard a scream.

_"Where are we?" I asked almost angery as Apology released my hand._

_She laughed, turning towards me with a smile._

_"I finally understand Beyond." She said in a hushed tone._

_I was about to question her when she rasied her hand, silencing me. Everything was still for a moment as i realized where we were. We stood in what apreared to be a clearing in the forest. However it was not the beautiful plush green i would have imagined. It was.._dead. _The grass was a rotting brown, if flowers did exist they shared the same fate and were fleeting life, along the ground. The air was still and almost fowl in the silence._

_She laughed again, "You made them go away Beyond..just you being here, Here!..The-They're gone.."_

_I didnt know what she meant, and i barly had time to think it over before her lips were on mine. It was a quick kiss, more like a hard press of lips to lips, but it felt like much more in the moment. She pulled back leaning her forehead against mine._

_"I'm finally forgiven...I'm fine."_

_Our eyes met for a moment and I could swear hers were red..like mine..._

* * *

**Hi. I'm sure at least one of you were expecting a lemon of some kind but i couldn't will myself to write Oh, and since decided to make my life so much harder, no spell check...sorry.  
Next chapter soon, just gotta find the will to finish it 3**

**_-Vermillion Envy_**


	5. Sound

**After the long awaited break, I give you, Chapter five-**

* * *

Beyond had gone, leaving Apology beneath the warm sheets. She smiled, knowing that she now belonged to BB and no one else. She would have laughed…had someone-something- not done it first.

She shot up looking around the room, her heart racing since there had been no sound of someone entering. Her breath nearly stopped when her eyes met the Thing responsible.

The creature was unbelievably tall compared to the sitting five foot two girl. Its body was made up of red and black flesh and the top of its torso along with from its hips to its knees, lose bandages covered the lumpy flesh. The creatures face and neck was also covered with bandages only they were tightly wound covering all its features aside from its cherish cat grin of fang like teeth.

"Wh-What...?" Apology shuttered out.

It chuckled again,_"My little darling...You've broken our contract."_

Apology's entire body stiffened and her heart nearly stopped. She recognized that voice.

_"You have, Forgotten?" It asked, toothy smile disappearing. "You made a deal with me, signed with your blood."_He held out his left hand so A could see the red scare against the black flesh, identical to her own.

"Wha…What are you?"

Its face turned angry for a moment, the bandages going taunt around its face. Apology visibly flinched and the creature smiled.

_"You promised yourself to me, and in exchange i would free you from your mother. However, you have given yourself to another, Dear Annabell."_

The final words sent a jolt through her body. Apology shook, pulling her legs to her chest. Her body was of fire stretching from her scared hand to consume her whole form. She threaded her fingers through her silver hair clutching it tightly.

"You aren't real. You're just make-believe like all the others! You'll go away just like they did!"

_"I'm very real my dear, but don't fret, I won't hurt you like the others did."_

Images and memories flooded Apology's mind, all of pain, screams..her mother...

She screamed. Apology screamed as loud as she could manage causing the memories to scatter for moments.

_"Don't fight it Dear Annabell, All you must do is say that this is all over..that you'll always be mine.."_

Annabell...Annabell...

_"Annabell!" She screamed again slamming my small body against the wall. "Mommy was working! And you, stupid BRAT Scared off her customer!" Her foot connected to my stomach causing me to double over clutching it tightly. "You Stupid Child! You horrible mistake! I wish you were never born! Then Andy would still love me!" She kicked me again and again, ignoring my cries and the small snaps and cracks she caused._

_"You disgusting little shit! Why don't you go do something right for once and kill yourself! No one wants you here! No one would miss a stupid little snot nosed brat like you!"_

_Her final blow connected to my jaw, busting my lips, causing blood to flow._

_"I hope you die, you monster!" Were her final words before she left. Left me laying, bruised and bloody on the floor._

_Moments passed- or were they hours?- before I heard the grunts and moans of one of her 'Customers'._

_I could hear every disgusting detail yet she couldn't hear my tears, or whimpers._

_"You poor thing.." A voice cooed. I couldn't move so my tear filled eyes remained on the blood covered floor. "I bet you want revenge." I said._

_I couldn't respond._

_"Not much of a talker huh? Kuhuhuhu.. How about I do the talking then, hmm?"_

_I felt claw like fingers thread themselves though my hair, Gently. For the first time, I was touched gently. Gently pet, softly caressed, and I felt no fear of this strange being._

_"I'll free you.."It said, touches remaining soft on my head, "And All you need to do, Is remain mine." There was a moment's pause as I let the offer set in._

_"Oh right..no talking right?..Listen, Just nod if you accept. I'll get you out of this hell-hole, away from that woman-kuhuhu-I'll even kill her for you. Just nod, and agree to be mine..."_

Apology pulled her legs in closer and tightened the grip on her hair, the pain telling her this was real.

_"Don't Be Scared."_It said again, stepping closer.

She screamed again. Mere seconds later the door flew open revealing Beyond on the other side.

"Apology!" He said running passed the creature and too her shaking form. His hands wrapped around her wrists pulling her fists from her hair stopping her self-inflicted damage. His ruby orbs stared into her eyes but hers never left the thing before her..

"Apology-"

"Tell Me I'm Forgiven." She whispered, stirring something within his mind.

_"Say You'll Always be mine."_The creature said half laughing. "_Say Everything's over-"_

Apology was shaking violently when she looked back, eyes meeting Beyond's. "Tell me I'm fine." She choked out.

The creature took a step forward causing Apology to flinch. She pulled her hands from Beyond's grip before grasping his forearms and digging her nails into his flesh.

"Tell Me I'm forgiven! Beyond tell me I'm fine!"

_"Come now Annabell, no one deserves to live like this..Hiding from their own memories.."_

Those were the last words Apology heard before passing out.

* * *

**Beta'd by the oh so lovely itachisgurl93**

**Chapter six soon, hopefully.**

_**-Vermillion Envy**_


End file.
